Magia
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: Edward Elric dice que no cree en Santa Claus... ¿Qué hará cuando éste lo visite y le deje una enseñanza?


**Magia**

Edward Elric no creía en Santa Claus. Y es que, para él, no podía existir alguien capaz de regalarle los más profundos deseos a las personas que se portaban bien, y mucho menos a los inocentes niños. Se decía a sí mismo que la magia no existía, y era matemáticamente imposible que en un segundo recorriera todo Amestris y dejara un regalo en cada casa.

Algo superior a la alquimia…; Ja, eso era imposible. La alquimia era la ciencia que estudiaba los componentes, los reducía a su parte más pequeña y luego reconstruía algo al antojo del alquimista. Pero como toda ciencia, también tenía sus reglas…. A diferencia de la alquimia, la magia no daba nada a cambio y creaba cosas a su antojo, así que era imposible lograr realizar magia con éxito, porque para todo debes pagar un precio…, y su hermano y él lo habían aprendido tarde…

Retomando el tema para no desviarnos del mismo, aquella tarde estaba con un ánimo de los mil demonios. Odiaba los veinticuatro de diciembre. Todo lleno de nieve, toda la gente comprando regalos para sus seres queridos, todas las tiendas abarrotadas…, y él paseando.

De vez en cuando salía a caminar horas enteras, ensimismándose y pensando en lo que pudo y no pudo ser, en los errores que ha cometido en su vida y en cómo regresar todo a la normalidad. Se sentía tranquilo y pensaba con más claridad, todo siempre y cuando supiera dónde se encontraba Alphonse. Además, estar cerca de su hermanito siempre lo colocaba nervioso, sobretodo cuando Alphonse se quedaba observándole y esperando algo.

La nieve crujía bajo sus pies y pequeños copos de nieve se disolvían en su frente, resbalándose con lentitud por su rostro y dejando una huella parecida a una lágrima, y que, sin embargo, no estaba lejos de la verdad.

¿Por qué lloraba? Se sentía miserable con tan sólo sentir el frío en su rostro, porque por su culpa alguien más no podía…. Y como empezaba su llanto, rápidamente desaparecía, dando paso a una determinación envidiable y una mirada segura de sí mismo.

Aquella tarde regresó temprano a casa, con su nariz roja, el cabello húmedo y la sonrisa que siempre iluminaba su rostro.

- ¡Hola, Alphonse! –entró saludando Edward a su hermano menor.

Su voz sonó como cuando tenía ocho años, y de pronto, quiso que así fuera.

-Saludos, hermano –le respondió Alphonse.

En realidad, no era tan distante el recuerdo de su hermano menor trasladando los leños para encender la chimenea. Lo divertido, y que siempre lograba sonsacarle una sonrisa, era que él siempre rehuía de esa tarea y su hermano menor siempre se encargaba de todo. Y esa vez no era la excepción.

-Pensé que cuando llegaras tendrías frío –Alphonse añadió unos cuantos leños a la chimenea que se encontraba a su lado. -. Deberías quitarte el gabán, te podrías resfriar.

Pensar que él era el hermano mayor y estaba recibiendo recomendaciones del menor. Sonrió con nostalgia e hizo caso al consejo de su hermano, preocupándose de dejar con cuidado el gabán para que tuviera tiempo de secarse y no ensuciara de más la casa.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Al?

- Igual que siempre, hermano –eso era verdad. -. ¿Quieres que vayamos a saludar al Coronel con los chicos esta noche?

La proposición resultaba tentadora. Realmente no quería cenar a solas con Alphonse, porque éste tendría que observarlo comiéndose su cena mientras él no lo hacía…; los años anteriores no habían celebrado Navidad porque estaban en un viaje y un intercambio de regalos era suficiente, pero ese año el Coronel no les había dado una misión. Suspiró con cansancio.

-No lo sé, Al. Me iré a dormir… Nos vemos por la mañana.

- ¿Eso es un "no"?

-Lo consultaré con la almohada.

Dicho esto, Edward se retiró lentamente a su habitación dejando a Alphonse un poco resentido. Normalmente él no se comportaba así, pero no tenía ganas de ver al coronel Sarcasmo esa noche, sabía que más de alguna broma le haría.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó la pequeña capa de nieve que cubría el borde de la ventana. Los pequeños copos de nieve aun seguían cayendo, pero no con tanta intensidad como en la tarde. Se recostó en la cama y de apoco, sus dorados orbes se fueron dejando llevar para dar paso a un sueño tranquilo y profundo…

*-*0*-*0*-*0*-*0*-*0*-*0*-*0*-*0*-*

Abrió los ojos con algo de pereza y, después de varios intentos, logró abrirlos por completo. Se sentó y comenzó a observar a su alrededor. Era un lugar bañado por la luz del amanecer y estaba al centro de un bosque nevado.

Comenzó a observarse a sí mismo: llevaba puesta una gabardina roja –su color favorito-, guantes y un gorro en su cabeza… Esperen un segundo, no se sentía tan pesada… ¿¡Dónde estaba su trenza!?

Con estrepitosa velocidad se incorporó y comenzó a buscar la parte de su cuerpo que le faltaba. Sus manos recorrían su nuca y espalda, buscando aquella cabellera que lo identificaba…, otro detalle, sentía calor en ambos pies y manos… ¡No tenía sus automail!

Si se ponía a pensar con calma –no lo consiguió al principio-, eso no le estaba pasando…, era lo suficientemente maduro como para comprender que… ¿ese era su cuerpo de los nueve años?

Un grito resonó en el bosque: los árboles se agitaron y las aves comenzaron a alejarse, los animales se escaparon y un ulular constante invadió el lugar.

¿Qué hacia en su cuerpo de la niñez? No estaba muy seguro de querer averiguarlo, así que emprendió marcha hacia la inmensidad del bosque. Su caminar hacía crujir la nieve y los rayos del sol se colaban de vez en cuando, dejando ver una pequeña senda. No sabía dónde se encontraba, así que decidió seguir la senda, aún cuando pudiera ser una trampa.

Los altos pinos se alzaban a su alrededor, formándose a veces tan cerca que no le daban espacio para avanzar. Otras veces estaban tan distantes que parecían enfadados con ellos mismos. Sus arrugas formaban mil y una formas, e inclusive juraría que había visto un rostro con una sonrisa en más de uno. Las raíces eran gruesas y estaban entrelazadas, como en un abrazo o su misma trenza.

La soledad lo embargó cuando se extrañó que Alphonse no se encontrara allí, y comenzó a temer que la armadura se hubiera perdido.

- ¿¡AL!? ¿ALPHONSE!? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

La voz no le había cambiado, seguía siendo en un tono dulce, pero no llegando a chillón, y su gritó hizo que algunos montones de nieve cayesen en el suelo nevado. Repitió el grito un par de veces, hasta que su respiración se transformó en un jadeo de cansancio y la garganta le comenzó a picar.

- ¿Qué sucede, Edward?

La voz no era ni grave ni aguda, y la escuchó a sus espaldas. Tenía cierto tono de cariño y respeto, amabilidad y calma…, no la había escuchado antes.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó temeroso.

Se volteó sin prisa y sus ojos mostraron asombro al observar al regordete hombre, que tantas veces había visto…, pero que era diferente: una blanca sonrisa inundaba su rostro, sus mejillas estaban teñidas por un leve tono carmín, sus ojos eran de un azul claro y estaban adornados por un par de lentes de borde dorado, poseía barba hasta el pecho y su cabello era blanco, largo y expresaba tranquilidad. Su característico traje rojo –se parecía al de él- estaba amarrado en la cintura con un cinto negro, botas de igual tono y los bordes de la ropa estaban enmarcados con piel blanca, se veía suave y acariciable…; llevaba puesto un gorro rojo terminado en un pompón blanco, y todo parecía tan real que se asustó.

- ¿S-S-San-Santa Cla-Claus? –tartamudeó el rubio.

-En persona, Edward –definitivamente eso no era real, Él NO era real.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Normalmente no se atrevería a ser tan amable, pero su mente trataba de procesar todo rápidamente y no encontraba manera de expresarse mejor. La sonrisa se amplió en el rostro del hombre y se sintió tranquilo.

-Orientarte –le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Orientarme?

-Sí. Eres un chico valiente y capaz de todo, pero estás perdido en un mar de pensamientos y sentimientos que no logras comprender.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú de lo qué me pasa? –preguntó irritado. No necesitaba consejos de nadie, y menos de un vejete que se vestía de rojo -¡era sólo para jóvenes!-.

-Sé mucho más de lo que tú crees.

Edward desvió la mirada con fastidio y comenzó a farfullar maldiciones y que se fuera a no sé dónde. Una calurosa mano en su hombro lo despertó de su blasfematorio.

-Edward, escúchame -¿debo hacerlo? No me queda otra, de todas formas.

-Bien.

-No debes llevarte el peso de todo sobre tus hombros, los demás también quieren apoyarte…

- ¡Si quisieran apoyarme no se burlarían de mí ni me darían estúpidos consejos!

-En realidad, no se burlan de ti.

- ¿A no? –el anciano negó. –Entonces, ¿qué hacen?

-Te muestran tus debilidades.

- ¡Yo no tengo debilidades!

-Escúchame –le pidió el mayor, Edward obedeció. -. Cada persona ve el mundo de distinta manera, y trata de enseñarle a los demás lo que sabe.

-No todos son así –comentó el rubio con melancolía.

-Talvez sí, talvez no. Lo importante es que debes confiar en ellos.

-No tengo en quién confiar, sólo nos tenemos a Alphonse y yo.

-Eso no es verdad.

- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡No tenemos a nadie más y nadie se preocupa por nosotros! ¡No tenemos familia ni un hogar al que regresar y nuestros amigos no lo son!

Nunca le había dicho a nadie lo que pensaba, pero se sentía bien. Era como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima y su mente quedó más tranquila.

-Eso no es verdad.

- ¡Claro que…!

- ¡No lo es! –Edward se quedó callado. – Sí tienes una familia, que te quiere mucho y espera. Tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti y una familia que te espera a ti y tu hermano para que todo vuelva a estar bien.

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron pensar, y vio que el anciano tenía razón. Winry y Pinako siempre esperaban por ellos, su maestra se preocupaba por ellos, sus amigos y los chicos de la milicia se preocupaban por ellos…, no era justo negar la verdad.

-Ellos se preocupan por nosotros –musitó Edward con un hilo de voz. -. Y yo…

-Debes confiar en los demás y creer en ti mismo.

-Pero yo…

- Confiar y creer.

_-Hermano… _-escuchó en la lejanía, y la vos del anciano comenzó a escucharse como un murmullo lejano.

-Confiar y creer.

_-HERMANO…_

-Confiar y creer…

- ¡¡HERMANO, RESPÓNDEME!!

- ¿Eh?

¿Dónde estaba? Observó a su alrededor y se vio a sí mismo reflejado en el pulido acero de la armadura de Alphonse. El frío se caló en su cuerpo causándole un escalofrío y la voz de su hermano lo devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Estás bien? –se oía preocupado.

-Sí, Al. Sólo estaba soñando…

Un silencio inundó la habitación, y una vez que Edward se sintió tranquilo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, se percató de que había amanecido.

- ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, HERMANO!! –exclamó feliz Alphonse.

Edward se vio asfixiado por la fuerza de su hermano menor –obviamente estaba emocionado, porque no se había medido- y gimió una súplica de desahogo. Cuando recuperó el aliento, Alphonse lo miraba expectante y feliz. Sonrió con malicia.

– ¡¡Feliz Navidad, Al!! –saltó encima de él y ambos cayeron de espaldas -Edward sobre Alphonse, o sino el pobre resulta muerto por asfixia-.

- ¡Vamos a abrir los regalos, hermano!

- ¿Regalos? –ellos nunca recibían regalos.

- ¡Sí! ¡Acércate!

Edward quedó asombrado al ver los paquetes de diversos diseños con los moños coloridos sobre ellos. Definitivamente esa Navidad era para recordarla. Tras abrir los primeros regalos dejados por sus compañeros del Ejército, degustaron el pie que Gracia les había enviado –Edward comió por Alphonse.

Entre risas y jugueteos disfrutaron todo, hasta que algo llamó la atención del rubio alquimista. Una pequeña cajita de diseño de pinos bañados en nieve con un moño rojo se encontraba al lado de su característico gabán rojo. Se acercó con cuidado mientras Alphonse se entretenía con uno de sus obsequios y leyó la tarjeta del regalo.

"Para: Edward Elric"

Asombrado de la fina caligrafía, Edward abrió temeroso el regalo: una pequeña nota era todo el regalo. Volteó la cajita y, al ver que no caía nada, decidió leerla.

- "Confía en los demás y cree en ti" –una sonrisa embargó su rostro y se dijo a sí mismo que, quizá y sólo quizá, la magia existía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hola a todos!! Aki estoy de nuevo!! ^-^!_

_Después de tanto tiempo sin subir nada interesante y haber descansado del trabajo de hacer pan de pascua (y el término de clases!! ^-^) se me prendió la chispa y escribí este fic._

_Espero les guste y que tengan unas felices fiestas, un próspero año nuevo y que la vida les sonría!! _

_Bye-bye!_


End file.
